Question: $\vec u = (-8,2)$ $\vec w = (6, 1)$ $2\vec u + 3\vec w= (~ $
Answer: Strategy overview This question asks us to perform the following: Scalar multiplication Vector addition Solution steps $\begin{aligned} {2}\vec u + {3}\vec w &= {2}(-8,2) + {3}(6,1) \\\\\\\\ &= (-16, 4) + (18, 3) \\\\\\\\ &= (-16+ 18, 4+ 3) \\\\ &= (2, 7) \\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer $( 2, 7 )$